Red Riding Hood Centra
by Chibylove
Summary: This is the story of little red riding hood Final Fantasy style.  What happens when a little girl meets a strange boy in the forest and then he disappears, only to meet her again as a man and says to her to stay away from him...? What about the sparks...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

Red Riding Hood Centra

Prologue

A long time ago…

In a small village in Nibelheim, lived a little girl name Aerith, who every body loved very much, for she was a sweet and pure hearted girl. Aerith loved flowers, she like to take care of them and look at them grow in her garden, but mostly she liked to go to the woods and pick wild, pretty flowers for her mother and even make flower crowns, too, for them both. Though her mother liked the jester, she worried that her daughter might one day get in trouble in those dark scary woods. So, one day she told her daughter not to go to the woods anymore, unless it was important. Aerith was a good girl, so she obey her mother and never went to the woods unless it was important, but she did miss going there to pick wild flowers.

One day her mother had ask Aerith to go to the woods to grandpa Bugenhagen house to give him some medicine and food, since he had been feeling rather ill lately and she couldn't go herself because she had to much work to do in the house that day. Aerith of course accepted to go to take the food and medicine to her grandpa so he would feel better, but also, she thought she could go to the woods again and pick flowers on the way. Unfortunately her mother told her before she left, to stay strait on the road and to not stop on the way for anything. Aerith felt disappointed, but she knew she had to obey and be a good girl. She put on her favorite red hood over her simple pink dress and kissed her mother on the cheek before she left.

Holding a small basket in her arm with her grandpa's medicine and food, Aerith hum a soft melody she invented and walk happily through the woods. She then stop when she notice a small yellow flower at the side of the road, but she knew she couldn't stop to pick it. Her mother had told her so, but what harm could it do to pick just one little yellow flower. Aerith stop at the side of the road and knelt on the grown to pick it. She sniff at the small flower and smiled at sweet smell. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the bushes and all the birds that had been twittering around flew away. Aerith was frighten at first, but at the sound of small grunts coming from the other side of the bushes, she got curios and very slowly walk away from the road toward the sound. Once she was close to the bushes the noises had stop, but Aerith was still curious so she walk around it to see what was on the other side and gasp in horror at what she saw.

It was a boy. He was cover in blood and his clothe-or what was left of them-was all ripped up. He was unconscious and without even thinking, Aerith ran to his side to see if he was still alive. The boy was in a fetal position like he had been in great pain. Aerith gently lay him on his back and blink in surprise.

'_He's cute._' She though, but push the thought away.

He was injure and he needed help, she shouldn't be thinking stuff like that now…But, she had to admit he had cute face, even with the dirt from the ground smudging it slightly, Aerith thought he was rather handsome boy. He didn't look much older then her though, probably ten or twelve. He had long blond spiky hair, tied loosely in the back in a short ponytail. He look way too thin and weak, making Aerith worried even more. Aerith's hand move on its own accord as it reach to touch his hair, and again she was surprise at the texture of it. It was so soft and silky, she ran her fingers through his golden spikes thinking how much it reminded her of chocobo's feathers, but with different texture…His hair felt more like a cats soft furr or…not a cats, but a…

She could not finish that though as in that moment, his eyes snap open showing a pair of glowing, deep blue eyes that now stare directly at her. He grasp her hand, before she could pull it away from his hair, tightly making her wince in pain by the pressure. He sat up, though a little slowly because of his wounds and growl at her.

"Who are you and what were you trying to do?" He ask, fiercely.

Aerith staid quiet for a moment surprise and a little frighten at the boy, who even wounded could stilled be strong enough to hold her hand so tightly that she couldn't pull it away. The boy frowned when she staid quiet and looked at her once over like if checking that she wasn't dangerous or something, at least that's watch she thought he was looking at her like. Maybe he was scared, he was wounded pretty badly. If she was in his shoes(or if he had any shoes as she notice he was bare foot, too) she be scare, too. So, she decided to help him, so he wouldn't be scare of her anymore. She giggle softly at the thought of him being scare of her. The boy notice her soft laughter and he frowned at her even more.

"What so funny?" He demanded.

Aerith giggle softly again and said, in a light tone, "You, silly."

"Me? Why am I funny?" He ask, sounding both upset and curious.

"Because," She stop mid-giggle to give him a bright smile and finish saying, "Your really cute, when your scared."

His eyes widened and his face went completely red. He let go of her hand then and started to stutter incoherently while scooting away from her. He wince when he felt his wounds react painfully to that, Aerith notice and got close to him again.

"Don't move so much or your get even more hurt." She told him, grasping his arm gently. The boy growl at her again, but she only flinch a little and held his arm, again. "I won't hurt you." Aerith said, gently. He looked at her dubiously, but as his glowing blue eyes lock with her sparkling green ones, he felt calmer somehow and let her take care of him. "I'm going to clean your wounds and patch you all up, okay?" She said, smiling up at him. He look down letting his bangs cover his eyes as he blush slightly and nodded with out saying anything else.

Aerith took of his bloody ripped shirt to see his wounds, making him blush even more. Aerith eyes turn sad as she saw all the cuts and scars he had on his chest. He looked at her surprise by the look of genuine concern and sadness she had for him, even with out really knowing him or…what he really was. She place a warm, gentle hand on his chest and his pulse quicken, she traces her finger tips over each scar on his chest and he felt like he would faint at any moment from all the blood that had rush into his face then.

"I'm sorry…" He heard her whisper. He looked at her then, only to find his eyes widening in surprise and shock as he notice the moister in her eyes from unshed tears.

"W-Wha…" He couldn't finish that sentence as her hand trace one more scar that reach to his heart and she place her palm there resting it over his hammering heart. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked her tender touch. She had warm, soft hands and it felt nice.

"I'm sorry, for all that you had suffer." She said, looking up at him as one tear slip from her eye down one round rosy cheek and then another. He was speechless, shock, stun, but most importantly move and awe by her concern for him, since he knew that what he saw in those big sparkling green eyes was no pity or sympathy, but true care and concern for a person she did not even know, but already care about. His eyes soften for the sweet girl, as she sobbed slightly with a small delicate hand close to her face while the other still rested on his chest. He reach for her with one hand and lifted her face by the chin. She open her eyes to look at him while a few stray tears fell down her face and she hiccup a little from her crying. He cupped her cheek and wiped away some of her tears as he looked at her tear stain face and flush cheeks.

'_She's cute.' _He smiled, and bent his head to kiss her forehead.

Aerith blush then and looked up at him when he drew back, a light blush mere his cheeks pink, making her smiled and giggle and he smiled and giggle, too.

After cleaning and wrapping his wounds with some bandages(her mother always told her to be prepared, good thing she listed and brought extra bandages and stuff for if she got hurt) Aerith decided to ask him a few questions. So, she started with the obvious one.

"What's your name?" She ask.

The boy looked startle by the sudden question, but he looked away and answer, "Um…Cloud…"

Aerith tilted her head to the side, to try and see his face, but he scooted away shyly. She smiled and tried to make him more comfortable with her.

"Okay, I'm Aerith. Nice to meet you, Cloud." She said, brightly. Cloud just blush as he heard her say his name. "Cloud…? Why were you injured in the woods alone? Won't your parent be worried about you when they see you got hurt like this?" She ask, again, but then regretted it at the looked of sadness in his face.

"I…I don't have any parents…" He told her, and Aerith got worried again.

"What? Then who takes care of you?" Cloud could tell that Aerith was getting upset, and if he answer her question truthfully, she would be sad, again. Maybe he should lie and say he lives with an uncle or something. "Cloud, tell me the truth." She said, sternly and he looked at her surprise.

'_How did she know?' _He blink and figure he had been taking longer to answer her question that necessary, so she could tell he was planning to lie to her.

He sighed and decided to tell her the truth, "Nobody, Aerith…Nobody takes care of me…I'm, alone here, I guess,"

Aerith looked sad, and he curse himself mentally for making her sad again. He then thought better of it when she reach for his face and pull it toward her chest, kind of like a mother does to his child. He didn't know weather to blush or hug her back, so he did both.

"Your not alone anymore, Cloud." She said, soothingly. "I'm here for you now, so come with me." Aerith drew back then and Cloud felt like pulling her back, so she would hold him a little longer. Then what she had said sank in and he looked at her surprise. Aerith just smiled at him and continue, "I was going to see my grandpa today before I found you. Why don't you come with me to meet him and then I can take you to my village, I'll tell my mama to let you stay with us. I know she won't mine." Aerith looked very happy at the idea, but Cloud didn't and she wonder why.

"Aerith…I don't think that's a good idea," He said, looking away from her again.

Aerith frowned and ask, "Why?" Cloud didn't answer and Aerith looked sadly away from him, too. "Is it, because you don't like me?" She ask, almost whispering, but he heard it even if she had mumble it and it pain him to hear the hurt tone of her voice, so he tried to make her see it wasn't that, though he ended up stuttering like a idiot instead.

"N-No! O-Of course I like you!…I-I-I mean, y-you k-know…I a-" Aerith looked at him, her eyes a little misted from unshed tears and he got even more nervous. She pouted at him, making Cloud blush at how cute that made her looked and also worried he was messing everything more.

"Then why don't you want to come with me?" She ask him again.

He shook his head and try to speak a little more clearer this time, "I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Aerith was really sounding upset and he was losing it.

"I just can't." Was all he could let out threw clench teeth.

"Why?" She persisted and he crack a little.

"I just can't, Aerith! I can't! So, please stop asking questions!" He yelled at her, making her cringe away from him. She wasn't sure, but for a moment she thought his face had change. It had looked rather fierce, not…very human. Cloud was breathing hard now and he knew he had to get away from her, _now, _but the moment he stud up he felt Aerith grasp his hand with hers tightly and he looked back at her. A mixture of confusion and shock showing on his face. Aerith looked up at him and shook her head, her green eyes sparkling even more.

"Don't go!" She beg, "Please, I want you to stay with me…Just a little longer,"

Cloud stood stilled for a moment, looking at her in awe. This girl could not be real, she couldn't be. She had seen him a moment ago, didn't she? He hadn't been…himself back there…but she still wanted him around? No, correct that. She wanted him _with_ her and he couldn't say no to that, because he wanted to be with her, too. At least for a little longer. He gave her a half smile and staid with her then.

Aerith had to go to her grandpa's house though and Cloud had accepted at least to take her there. When they finally made it to the house Cloud was a little surprise to see a giant telescope coming from the roof of the house. Aerith notice this and giggle.

"My grandpa likes to see the stars at night, but other then that his okay, don't worry." She reassure him. Cloud looked at her and blush.

"I-I'm not worried." He said, and curse himself mentally, for his stuttering. Aerith just giggle again and nock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ask, somebody from the other side of the door, which Aerith knew it was her grandfather.

"It's me grandpa! Aerith, and I brought a friend." She said back, and Cloud started to wave his hands and head 'no', but she ignored it and just tilted her head to the side smiling up at him.

Cloud just blush as he heard the gruff reply, "Just a minute."

The door click open to show an old man with thick black glasses on, a silver mustache and beard but was completely bald on the top of his head. His back was hunch and he was holding a long stick in one hand for support, Cloud guess.

" Ho, ho, hooo! Why if it isn't my little Aerith. Came to see your old grandpa have ye?" He said, when Aerith went to hug him and he hug her back. His gaze went to Cloud then and he stiffen getting nervous at the old man's strait gaze. "And who is this young man, dear? A new friend of yours?" Bugenhagen ask Aerith and she beamed as she looked at Cloud and pull him toward her grandfather.

"Grandpa, this is Cloud. His my new friend and Cloud this is my grandpa Bugenhagen." She introduce them.

Cloud bow slightly and said, politely, "N-Nice to meet you sir."

Bugenhagen grin and let out a big 'Ho, ho, hooo!' he then said, "So, you are my little Aerith friend, huh? Well my boy, if she finds you pleasing then I guess I'll do too, but I do say, why are you bare foot and wearing my granddaughter's red hood? I know this because I gave her that red hood for her birthday last moth." He pointed out the last part.

Cloud looked down at his bare feet. He knew why he was bare foot, he also knew why he was wearing Aerith's hood, it was because he was only wearing his brown ragy pans and no shirt; since it was all bloody and ripped. Aerith thought it be better if he didn't wear it in front of her grandpa. So, he was not only bare foot he was also bare chested, unless he counted the multiple bandages on his chest and arms which was also a bad idea to show to her grandfather.

"Grandpa please! Don't ask Cloud questions, his very shy." Aerith told him sternly and he laugh.

"Alright, alright. I won't ask him anymore questions, but come in and tell me what brought you here today my, dear?" Bugenhagen said, letting them in and Aerith smiled up at him. Cloud staid out side the door not sure if he should come in, but Aerith looked back at him and smiled becking him with her hand to come in with them and he fallow them in, though still a little unsure.

Bugenhagen was a kind old man, Cloud decided from the moment he let him in his home. He had been nothing, but kind and welcoming to Cloud even though he was a stranger, both to him and Aerith. Even though Aerith already thought of him as friend, she really didn't know him…At least what he really was.

"Cloud?" He heard her soft voice ask.

"Hmm?" Cloud said turning his face toward her. Aerith was looking at him with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"You looked distracted, is something wrong?" She ask.

Cloud put the empty mug of hot chocolate Bugenhagen had offer him earlier and averted his eyes from Aerith. He knew what he had to do now, it was the right thing after all. It was better this way for them if he left now and never came back. They deserve to live a normal, safe life and with him around…

Cloud close his eyes tightly and fisted his hands. It was the right thing to do, but why was it so damn hard to live them! They had been kind to him, yes, but that made it even more urgent that he left, so he wouldn't cause any trouble to this people who had been nothing, but good hearted with him.

"Cloud…?" Again, her soft, sweet voice shine away the dark thoughts and he open his eyes to see a pair of sparkling green eyes looking up at him and a warm smile joining them, making the face that own them look even more angelic.

"Hey, Cloud?" She whisper mischievously, " Come with me while grandpa is busy in the kitchen, I have something I want to show you."

Cloud didn't even have time to answer that, as Aerith grab his hand and pull him upstairs. She led him to a dark room which made Cloud a little nervous.

"Okay now, close your eyes and no peeking." Aerith order playfully.

Cloud gulp, but nodded and close his eyes. Aerith held back a giggle of excitement and turn on a switch. She smiled at the familiar sight, then walk next to Cloud. Holding her hands behind her back she look at Cloud's face in the new light and smiled as a slight blush cover her face.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She told him softly.

Cloud slowly open his eyes and at the sight he saw he had no words. All around him were stars and planets he had never seen before. There was even a meteor pacing right in front of him. He tried to touch it, but his hand just went right threw it. Cloud pull his hand away and look down at it, he then look back at the meteor that seem unaffected by his hand going threw it.

Aerith giggle at Cloud's awe struck face and said, "It's an illusion." At the confuse look he gave her she added. "It's a trick of the lights my grandpa created with what he calls, 'tecnonelgy'." At his still blank expression she shrug and gave sympathetic smile. "I don't get it either, but it sure is pretty isn't it."

Cloud smile back at her and nodded while they both gaze back at the beautiful sight. Aerith gaze diverted from the amazing sight as her face became a noticeable bright pink at the idea she wanted to try out.

As Cloud gaze was still on the beautiful sight around them he didn't notice a small shy hand reach for his, but just as it almost touch his there was a loud nock on the door downs stairs. Aerith pull her hand back fluster and a little mad at herself for not being able to hold Cloud's hand. Her disappointment though was momentarily forgotten as she notice Cloud's tense posture, she would have thought he look mad even, but that didn't make any sense why would he be mad about?

Cloud's teeth clench and his hands fisted so tightly his knuckles were completely white. He was on the edge he could _feel_ it.

'_He's here…' _Cloud thought with so much anger and loathing he almost growled out loud. He was here for him, he knew that and now Aerith would know everything.

"Cloud…?" Aerith ask, worried. She reach to touch his arm, but the moment she did he flinch away and snarl at her. Aerith was surprise, startle, but most of all scared. She was really, actually frighten of Cloud in that moment. His eyes were not the same gentle blue she had seen before, they were glowing sapphire and they weren't gentle anymore…They were wild, steely like of a predator and she was the pray. His teeth were bare to her and she could see they were now very sharp like animal.

"C-Cloud…y-your scaring m-me," She was able to stutter as she moved slightly away from him.

Cloud blink as the sudden haze clear and he could see more clearer now, though for that moment he really wish he couldn't see at all. Aerith was looking at him like he had been about to eat her and he knew he probably look like it, he already felt the change starting to happen inside of him. It always happen when he was near and right now it was damn bad timing.

He gave Aeritth on last painful glance knowing this was probably the last time he ever see her again. She look so fragile, so delicate and so damn beautiful! He couldn't be with her, he shouldn't had let it go this far, for pit sake he wanted her and he couldn't have her!

"I have to go…now," He was able to growl out.

The moment he said those words Aerith snap away from her sudden fear and her body started to move on it's on accord. Cloud was stop on mid step as he felt to small hands hold his arm tightly. He look back surprise to find Aerith holding him and looking up at him pleadingly.

"Don't go, please!" She pleaded.

"I have to Aerith! Your in danger if I stay." He try to reason back, but she just shook her head stubbornly and held him closer to her. He felt so turn, part of him didn't want to go, but the other knew that if he didn't leave soon she would pay for it.

"I assure you sir I have not seen a young boy with that description around my home." Both Cloud and Aerith held very quiet as they heard Bugenhagen purposely race voice as he answer who ever was at the door.

"I understand, but I do precaution you to be alert for any young boy you see with this description. _He _is quite dangerous and could be a great threat to you and those you hold dear to you…" A cold, calculative voice Cloud knew to well warned the old man and Cloud could tell that _he _knew he was here.

"Thank you for the warning, good day." Bugenhagen had replied which was answer with an amuse 'Hmp' from the other person and finally a loud '_slam!' _from the door. Cloud let out a breath he didn't knew he had been holding and look down at Aerith who was still holding tightly to his arm. He smile at her persistent it was kind of cute would be even adorable of her if she wasn't putting her life in danger by doing so.

Feeling the slight change in him Aerith look up at Cloud only to find the same gentle blue eyes looking down at her, only they were looking at her with great sadness and she wonder if what the man and her grandfather had been talking about had something to do with it. Aerith hadn't been able to hear everything out, but Cloud did and he knew it was better he left now. Bugenhegen had been able to give him sometime-which Cloud wasn't sure why, but was grateful anyway-he still needed a way to escape with out causing anymore harm. He look deeply into Aerith sparkling green eyes and decided that if this was the last time he would see her, there was something he would take to always remember her.

Cloud lower his head and press his lips to Aerith soft, war ones. Aerith was stun, eyes wide, face red hot from Cloud's unexpected kiss. Her first kiss and with Cloud. If possible her face grew even more hot as the thought sank in and she was only ten!

**(Author' note: Lucky XP)**

Cloud pull away and smiled at Aerith daze, but blushing face. He was going to remember her this way, he would never forget her.

"Good bye."

Were the last words Aerith heard him say before everything went black…

**So what do ya think? Hope is good and I'll right the next chapy as soon as I can kay^^**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

Red Riding Hood Centra

Chapter 1

Six years had pass, since that meeting in the woods with the strange blue eye boy had accrued, six years since he disappear and never came back, and Aerith could still remember him liked it had been only yesterday.

'_I wonder if his alright…' _She thought as she walk slowly on the street of her small town in Nibelheim village, holding a wooden bucket by the handle with both her hands, her sparkling green eyes distant . Now sixteen Aerith had grown quite a bit. Her body had mature tremendously of that of a young woman, still she was kind and sweet to every one she met and loved too by every one as well. There had been actually a lot of suitors after Aerith hand in marriage there in their village, but she didn't care for any of them as her mind didn't seem to forget about that one boy in the woods. Since that day her grandfather had found her unconscious in the planetarium room, Aerith had wonder about Cloud, and why he had left. She even hoped he would come back someday to at least see her again, but he never came back…

"Aerith! Wait up!" She heard somebody call from behind her, snapping Aerith out of her thoughts.

Aerith turn around and smiled as she saw her old friend Yuffie Kisaragi running toward her. With her short black hair and grey color dress one would think she would be a colored less girl with no thirst for life, but boy would they be wrong. Yuffie only wore dark clothes cause the stains of all the playing in the day and mischief she had gotten herself into would be noticeable in a bright color dress, so she wore dark colored ones. She even once told Aerith, she did kinda liked darker colors, even more the bright ones. Aerith just smiled at her childhood friend as she finally catch up to her.

"Hello, Yuffie are you coming to get some water from the well, too?" She ask her pleasantly.

"Um, not really. I came to tell you something I heard some of the townsfolk say on the street." She told her almost whispering as she lean closer to Aerith so nobody else could hear her, "They say there's a wolf stalking the woods, close to the village."

Aerith eyes went wide at Yuffie's news. As her lips parted to ask Yuffie a question about the wolf, Aerith thoughts went hazy as a flash of memory pass her mind of a pair of glowing blue eyes.

'_Wha…?' _Was all that came to mine at the unexpected recollection of those mesmerizing eyes, she once had gaze into.

"Aerith? Did you hear me at all? There is a _wolf_ stalking close to _our _village and you have nothing to say…?" Ask Yuffie with a pout at her friends lack of words for the juicy news she brought to her.

Aerith snap out of her thoughts and blink looking toward Yuffie, "H-Huh? What was that Yuffie?" She ask still a little daze.

Yuffie pouted even more and wine at her friend for not paying attention to her. Aerith just gave her an apologetic smile as she try to apologize to a still complaining Yuffie as she kept saying that she got no respect. As they kept on with this, they heard a sudden crash coming from the towns tavern close to where they were. Both looked alarm toward where the noise had come from as more noises where soon heard after it.

'_It sounds like there's a fight in the tavern again…'_ Aerith though, upset by it. She didn't like it, when people fought in those kinds of place, someone always got hurt.

Then suddenly a man came crashing out the taverns door and landed hard on the street. Aerith and Yuffie where both shock by it, though they weren't the only ones as more people who had been walking threw there or where close enough to hear the racket that had been happening there stop to watch the fallen man. The sudden noise of heavy foots steps was heard as a man walk out of the bar, with his glowing sapphire eyes locked on the half conscious man on the ground. As he walk slowly, but purposely toward the man every one staid quiet and didn't move as they looked at him, with his glowing eyes and flexed blond spikes he kneel toward the man and pull him up by his collar.

His lips parted then as he said in cooled voice, "Next time, think twice before picking a fight with a stranger." He then shove him back to the ground, making the man fall back with loud 'thud!'.

As he got up and straiten, them man with the glowing sapphire eyes looked toward the crowed that had suddenly surrounded him and glare. They all scatter fast after that, all but a young woman in a simple pink dress with sparkling green eyes that beheld him with such intensity, he felt his skin prickle by her mere gaze. He turn quickly though, not giving a second glance back as he started to walk away.

"Cloud…?" He heard her voice called or maybe ask, as if she wasn't really sure it was him. Cloud stop mid step unable somehow to keep moving after hearing her say his name. "Cloud is it really you?" He didn't say anything. Cloud heard her walk toward him and tense.

He turn around then-a little faster that he intended-and gave her a cold stare, "What do you want?" He all, but growled at her.

Aerith stop in her tracts, at seeing the boy she had been thinking about all this years, now a man treat her with such coldness and harshness, she even wonder if they _where _they same person.

"C-Cloud, don't you remember me?" She ask a little shaken, though she didn't know why. "Its me, Aerith. We met six years ago, I helped you…Don't you remember?"

He just looked at her with narrow eyes, voice cold as he lips parted to say one simple word, "No…" He then turn again, walking away and this time he didn't stop, as he left her with a heavy heart.

"…"

"You know, if you really didn't want to see her, we could have just skip this little village and go somewhere else to hunt, Cloud." Said a woman with long black hair and in black men's clothing. She was leaning against a wall in the alley Cloud had stop by, her arms resting on her sides, hands loosely on her hips with her eyes close. She didn't look at him as he was only facing her sideways not looking at her either.

"There wasn't a better place to hunt, then here Tifa." Cloud said matter of factly. "Especially since we didn't have time to look for another place, because the moon had been full last night." His words where clipped, no discussion wanted as he started to stride away with out another word. She wouldn't have it that way.

Tifa was behind him in and instant as she place a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking any further, as she said in a matter of fact voice just like his had been, "If we had wanted to, we could had found another place, even with the full moon last night and you know it, Cloud." Again, Cloud didn't say anything as Tifa remove her hand from Cloud's shoulder as she looked away and said in a voice much more quietly it was almost a whisper, "You came back here to see her again didn't you? You where here last night! I heard the people talking about it in the street. What where you thinking, Cloud? You know how dangerous it is for us when were in that state and only to see her again! What so special about her anyway? She just some normal human girl, an insignificant, plain looking girl, nothing more-"

Tifa was suddenly cut off, Cloud had grab her by the throat and lifted her up so fast, she had barely seen him move. He was fast and strong, more then most of their kind. That wasn't a good thing for her now.

"If you say one more bad thing, about her…I will forget that we're friends Tifa and you'll regret it, you got it?" He told her, eyes flashing.

Tifa was barely able to make a simple nod in Cloud's iron grip, but as soon as she did he let her go, as she fell on knees, coughing trying to catch her breath. Cloud walk away from her, and didn't say another word as she glare at the ground one hand loosely on her throat as the other lay fisted, tightly on the dusty ground. She close her eyes and wish they leaved this damn town soon. The farther Cloud was from that girl, the better…

Aerith was still standing there, unmoving as Cloud last word had left her with an empty feeling behind, but what was she expecting? That he would come back to her, the same boy she had met on the woods six years ago? He was a man now and he had obviously change a lot from the last time she had seen him, that was normal, but…he forgot her…

"I can't believe he doesn't remember me…" She whisper to herself. Aerith gently touch her lips as the memory of soft, warm lips press against hers flash in her mind. "How could he, forget that…?" A sudden sting was evident in her eyes and she try to fight back the tears that wanted to spilled.

"Aerith! There you are, I got worried when I didn't see you behind me after that stranger gave us that dirty look and…Aerith, was wrong? Why do you looked like your going to cry?" Yuffie ask, walking closer to her and placing her hands gently on Aerith shaking shoulders.

Aerith bit her lower lip, not wanting to cry in front of Yuffie, but some of her tears had already started to spill and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Y-Yuffie, I-I need to go…" Aerith mumble and turn running away from her friend, too embarrass to even pick up the wooden bucket she had drop as she dash away from there. She ran toward the outskirts of the town to where the gate that leaded to the woods laid open. Aerith knew she wasn't suppose to go to woods, not even now though she was older, it was still dangerous for her to go there alone, but there was a place in the woods that always made her happy and forget all her troubles and she needed to go there, _now_!

Without a second thought, she ran pass the towns gates out of the village and into the woods unaware thought that she had been watch the whole time…Aerith ran threw the woods, not really looking at the road as she ran. She regretted it though when she trip over a small rock in the road and fell on her side. Aerith slowly pick herself up and wince as one of her ankles started to throb. She didn't care though, as she took a deep breath and started to walk this time, though more slowly and a little limply. Aerith let no pain showed on her face, as she was getting closer to where she wanted be.

As Aerith stop to support her wait in on a nearby tree, she was finally able to see it. There, visible to anyone close a mile away was her grandfather's familiar house with the over size telescope coming out of the roof. Aerith smiled relief and limp a little more toward the house. Once she was at the door she knock and waited for the reply that always came after.

"Who is it?" Was the gruff reply.

Aerith smiled and answer, "Its me grandpa, Aerith. Can I come in?"

"Ho, ho, hooo! Of course you can come in, just let me get the locks," She heard him say from the other side of the door, as the sound of different kinds of lock being unlock where heard too. Aerith had wonder why her grandfather had put so many locks on the door a few years back, she had even ask him about it. He had just smile at her and said that it was protection from bad people he didn't trust. She then had wonder what bad people he had meant that he didn't trust, so much so that he had put so many locks on his door, but something told her that, her grandpa wasn't going to answer her _that _question anytime soon.

As the door finally open, Aerith was able to see her grandfather, still with his long stick at hand, looking as old as he did six years ago-maybe a little older-with a big grin in his face and arms wide open for her to hug him.

"Grandpa Bugenhagen!" Aerith exclaim as she envelop her grandfather in a loving hug.

"My sweet little Aerith, I'm so glad to see you. But come now, tell me what are you doing here my dear? You know is dangerous for you to be on your own in the woods like that," He told her as he walk her in the house and close the door behind them. Aerith tried really hard not limp as they walk inside, since she didn't want her grandfather to get more worried. Bugenhagen gesture her to sit down on the old couch he had on his small living room-which she was tremendously relived as she sat down on it, giving her throbbing ankle a break- as Aerith started to explain herself why she was there.

"I…I needed to get away, grandpa. Something happen…Something happen today at the village and I…I saw him again, grandpa. His back," Aerith told him, with a breathless tone on her voice. It was something between astonishment and disillusion…

Bugenhagen eyes narrow behind his thick black glasses, he knew of only of one _'he'_ who could make his granddaughter so upset like this, but he still ask like if he didn't, "Now my dear, explain to me who this _'he' _is first, just to make sure I know him," and he knew he did.

Aerith looked away, her usually sparkling eyes seem to dull as the memory of what had happen today with Cloud made something in her chest ache. "I saw Cloud today, grandpa. He seemed different and looked a little different too, older perhaps and…colder. Though I knew it was him, it was him, but…he didn't know it was me…" She told him, her voice sadden as she spoke.

"Hmm, it seems that the boy has change a lot since the last time you saw him, Aerith and by the sound of it not for the better, I presume." Bugenhagen had contemplated from both her words and her tone. Aerith looked at her grandfather then as he sat next to her, putting his walking stick aside and placing an old wrinkled hand over hers as they rested on her lap. "I know it must be hard for you, to meet with Cloud like this, but something tells me that boy has gone threw a lot this couple of years, so try not to feel bad about it my dear. It will all clear up in the end, you'll see." He reassure her as he patted her hand.

Aerith thought about it for a moment, then try her best to smile at her grandfather as she nodded in understanding. She still felt a little sad about what had happen, but talking to her grandpa had made her feel a little better. She gaze down for a moment, then looked up again and ask her grandfather for a favor, "Grandpa, can I go to the planetarium room for a moment, before I go back to the village?" Aerith gave him the big green eyes looked that she knew her grandfather couldn't resist.

Bugenhagen smiled at her then and let out a sigh that meant he was defeated when it came to that looked and agreed, "Of course, my dear, but don't stay to long up dare. We don't want to leave back to the village when is dark now do we?" He told her in solemn, but gentle manner.

Aerith just giggle and nodded, she place a soft kiss on his old wrinkled cheek and skirted upstairs to the planetarium room. Bugenhagen just chuckle under his breath, knowing how much Aerith loved to be in that room, mostly after what had happen six years ago. She had grown more attach to that room. He wonder if he was doing right in letting her go there every time she visit him though…

Aerith took a deep breath and close her eyes, before she turn on the swish. As she heard the familiar _'click!' _she slowly open her eyes and gaze into the familiar sight, but still beautiful as the million of starts started to surround her, with all the different planets too. She smiled adoringly as they circle her, but as soon as she saw the familiar comet pass in front of her, her face fell and she sadden by the memory that it brought back to her. Aerith reach toward it and watch as her hand went right threw it, just like his had done that day they first met…

_Aerith giggle at Cloud's awe struck face and said, "It's an illusion." At the confuse look he gave her she added. "It's a trick of the lights my grandpa created with what he calls, 'tecnonelgy'." At his still blank expression she shrug and gave sympathetic smile. "I don't get it either, but it sure is pretty isn't it."_

The memory was still fresh on her mind and now very painful. How can a memory once held so dear could now turn into one so bittersweet? Aerith let out a small breath and turn around, she let her hand rest on the switch for a moment and looked back over her shoulder at the amazing sight one last time, before turning the switch off.

Aerith walk downstairs, slowly and looked toward her grandfather sleeping form on the old rocking chair. She smiled sweetly at him and walk toward him, kissing his forehead Aerith whisper her goodbyes and good nights and walk outside closing the door behind her. She looked up at the darkening sky and frowned.

'_It must have been later, the I thought it was.' _She thought worried, her mother must be even more worried though, she had ask Aerith to bring water a good two hours ago for supper and well…she sighed, Aerith knew she was going to be in big trouble when she got back to the village and to her home.

Aerith walk slowly, down the path toward the village this time, though her ankle didn't hurt as much as it did before, the road was now a little harder to see as it kept getting darker and darker, by the minute. She worried even more, as she remembernow what Yuffie had told her about the wolf stalking close the village. Her pace quicken and so did her pulse, as the thought of being face to face with a ferocious wolf sent chills down her spine. It had seem wise at the moment to hurry on her walk back home, but she soon notice it wasn't once her ankle started to throb again and she fell down instantly the moment she let her eyes close in slight pain. Again she was on the grown and to make things worse it seemed she had sprain her ankle even more.

'_Not good,' _Aerith thought starting to panic, _'Not good at all.' _She was scared and hurt, the woods where really dark now, making them look frightening instead of the wonderful place she had loved to run of to when she was a child. Aerith wince in pain as she laid on the cold ground, hoping somebody would find her and helped her. _'Please, anyone…Helped me!' _She pleaded in her head, to frighten that something else might hear her if she said the words out loud.

Unfortunately, for her something else _did_ seem to find her as a laud howl was heard not to far from where she was. Aerith eyes went wide with fear and she wanted so badly to move, but her body didn't seem to want to respond, frozen by terror of what was quickly striding toward her. As she heard its approach, she thought of everybody she cared in the village, she thought of all her friends and family, then again he was there too, with his glowing blue eyes and flexed blond spikes, but on her minds eyes instead of staring at her coldly he was smiling warmly at her like he had done the day they met. Tears form in her eyes and she just wish she could had at least seen that smile one more time…

The bushes that had been before her parted to reveal the dark creature that had found her…

Aerith eyes went even wider then before, her face drain from color and her breathing had suddenly stop in her throat. It was huge and frightening! It had a massive head and body, its spiky fur was as black as the night, with sharp claws on its paws, visible to anyone brave enough or stupid enough to get that close as she was to it. And she knew his fangs must be even sharper, though they didn't showed now, since he wasn't snarling at her or even growling at her, which she would had found it odd if she wasn't so terrified.

'_That can't be a wolf, its as big as a hoarse!' _Aerith thought alarm, as the dark wolf got closer to her, showing even more how big he was and how small she was.

It bent down its massive head toward her until they where eye to eye level and in the reflections of her face in its big glowing eyes, she notice that it did not beheld her with the beastly amber eyes of a wolf, but with the glowing blue colored eyes of a _human_.

'_Those eyes…! It can't be.' _As her emerald green eyes locked with his sapphire blue ones she knew that it was, that it was…

Aerith mind started fog, her eyelids heavy, and before her eyes finally close, she thought she heard the wolf say something to her, but that couldn't be possible. Wolf can't talk, right…?

As he watch her fall into a deep sleep he whispered in her mind what he couldn't say in words, _"I came back to protect you, Aerith. I will, I promise."_

Her lips seemed to turn upward after he said that and her eyes finally close completely in peaceful sleep. He nuzzle her face with his snout as it rested on her arm, she looked so peaceful and it please him greatly. His ears suddenly prick up as he heard the sudden noise of footsteps approaching, he growl low on his throat. Looking back at Aerith sleeping form he gave her hand a small lick before he race of deeper into the woods.

"Huh? What do we have hear?" A man with Spiky raven hair and bright blue eyes ask as he kneel in front of Aerith sleeping body. "Well, well…Your not what I came here looking for, but I sure as hell don't mind. Come here gorgeous…hmp!…Lets take you to the village." The man with the raven spikes said as he pick her up bright style.

"Hmm…Cloud…" He heard her mumble. The man frowned at that, but then smirk and said in a hotly voice, "Well its seems I have some copetition, no prob. What kind of girl could resist the charms of Zack Fair First Class Knight of the Midgar Kingdom."

**Oh boy, this will get messy won't it ^^"**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had a meager writers block, awful, but I'll try my best to update faster now okay.**

**So, if you liked this chapter you'll love the next one as with get to meet more of this strange Knight Zack and find out more about this wolfy bussness. Oh! And Cloud and Aerith will have a very emotional moment too!**

**Hope that got ya interested, see ya next time!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

Red Riding Hood Centra

Chapter 2

Aerith awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the greeting of the bright morning sun on her room window.

"Hmm…? Morning already?" She said while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Aerith let out a big yawn and stretch her arms, then look around her small room. Everything seem okay, but Aerith had the nagging suspicion she forgot something. She blink, "Oh!" Jumping out of her bed, wearing her white nightgown Aerith place both her hands on both side of her face, as she remember what had transpire yesterday.

'_Cloud, I saw Cloud again, then grandpa and I hurt my ankle. I was going back home and_…_and….' _Aerith wasn't sure , but she remember falling down and then, being frighten by something and after…

She shook her head trying really hard to remember that last part. _Eyes? _For some reason, Aerith only remember seeing before she-well she guess, she fainted-a pair of glowing blue eyes, staring intensely at her.

'_Could it be…? Could it have really been him?' _Her heart sore at the thought that it had been, him who save her last night. Aerith held both her hands together against her chest and twirl around giggling at the idea. She then heard a knock on her door and looked toward it. _'Maybe his still here!' _Aerith thought excitedly hoping that the one knocking could be him, too.

"Just a minute!" She said, loudly enough that the person in the other side of the door would hear her. Who ever dress her last night, had also taken of her braid, was one of the thoughts that ran threw Aerith's now speeding mind. It would take too long to braid it again, so Aerith tried to fix her hair as much as she could, coming it with her fingers and smoothing her nightgown. She then walk toward the door and slowly open it, her lips already turning up in a bright smile froze as the person standing before her was not who she had hope.

"Good morning, Aerith." Her name, spoken by this raven hair stranger startle Aerith out of her disappointment and she back of a step from the door, still holding the handle tightly.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She demanded wryly.

The raven hair man just grin a cocky grin, making his blue eyes sparkle with mischief and humor. He answer her then, "I'm, my dear maiden am Zack Fair. First Class Knight of the Midgar Kingdom." He pronounce, with a fist to his chest very knight like and _very _self-absorb too. Aerith held the urge to laugh at that, though her lips did quirk a little at the corners.

'_Typical knight.'_ She though, tilting her head to the side studying him more thorough fully. He was handsome, she admitted to herself. With his raven spiky hair and a masculine face, made even more so from the few scars there that made him look roguish in an attractive way. His body was definitively warrior type, all muscle and well define, but what really caught her attention was his eyes. Blue like the sky, but for that strange swirl of green in them. _'Pretty…' _She though, but not as pretty as the glowing sapphire blues of a certain spiky blond hair man-

Aerith was snap back from her daydream as she notice, Zack's face had gone a little closer to hers that she had notice before. "Oh!" She squeak and stager back, fluster and almost fell back tripping over her own two feet, but didn't as the raven hair Knight caught her before she did. He steady her up again, holding her by the waist with one arm, while the other held her arm. _'Not good.' _Aerith, though panicking as she notice, the intimate way he was still holding her. "T-Thank you, y-you can let me go n-now." She stutter, trying to move away, but he held her there and perversely he pull her closer to him. Her chest was now against his and her hands lay flat against his shoulders. Zack's eyes where now hooded as his stare at Aerith soft pink parted lips. He was lowering his head toward hers, not seeming to notice Aerith alarm face as she tried to shrink away from him, when they heard her mothers voice coming from the stares.

"Aerith, sweetie are you up?" She ask and stud then in front of Aerith room. "Oh! Sir. Zack, I see you where able to wake her after all." She said, with a smile as she notice Zack standing besides her fluster and now confuse daughter.

Zack gave Ifalna a charming smile and said in gallant tone, "Yes, I was and I was about to also tell her about what was I doing here, since she seem surprise to fine a royal knight knocking on her door."

Ifalna chuckle at his words, thinking him a charming and a very good match for her daughter. When she first saw the young man caring Aerith on the steps of her door, she had been in total shock and when pass that she was ready to demand the young man to tell her what had happen to her daughter. When he told her he was a knight and had found her daughter in the woods unconscious, while on in important mission, her first thought had been worry over her Aerith safety. What had happen? Why had she been in the forest when she knew she wasn't suppose to go there after dark or anytime at all for that matter?

Then Ifalna stare speculative at the young knight who had rescue her daughter and it came to her. While she had ask the young man several question, Ifalna had seen the young man had been well raise, educated and was greatly endow with great fortunes from his work as a knight and if she didn't know any better he seem to have come from a wealthy family to begin with. Even better.

A perfect catch for her daughter indeed. And Ifalna was going to do anything she could so her daughter would have him. _'She'll be safer in his care.' _Her mother's heart reassured.

"Now, dear I know you must still be shock from all you're pass, but I believe it be proper to at least put on some dissent clothes in front of our guest instead of standing around in your sleeping robs." Ifalna chided her gently.

Aerith blink, still confuse and a little disconcerted at her mother's lack of concern at seeing a stranger(not to mention it was a man)in her daughter's room. She nodded though and didn't say anything. Later Aerith sat at her kitchen table across from both her mother and Sir. Zack.

'_What is my mother thinking!' _Aerith wanted to shout, but she didn't. As she watch her mother and _Zack-_as he told her mother and herself to call him-talk animatedly, Aerith could not help, but still feel still at lost here. Zack had told Aerith that he had found her in the forest past out, alone. But she still felt like she hadn't been alone, there _had _been somebody with her there, Aerith just knew it!

"Aerith," Her mother called her name, snapping Aerith out of her thoughts. "Why don't you take Sir-I mean Zack around the village and show him around since he'd be staying here for a time while he finishes his mission." Her mother told her, but Aerith only understood _"staying here" _part.

"O-Oh, you mean like staying at the Inn in the village?" Aerith almost squeak, hoping against hope that she wasn't wrong on that assumption. She was quickly disappointed.

Her mother made a face, making Aerith feel like she said something bad.

"No, dear. He is staying here at our home." Aerith wanted to gape at her, but fought it back, though she could not helped the widening of her eyes as she stare at her mother as if she lost her mind. "It is a great honor to have, one of the knights of Midgar staying at ones home you know and Zack has already accepted my invitation to stay at the extra room we have here." She said please at that.

Aerith wanted to just turn around and run from this all. She didn't like Zack one bit! He had almost _kiss _her before and had acted way to familiar with her before when he drag her against him so intimately. Not to mention the man was a total cad. All charming and noble in front of her mother, and a total charlatan when he was left alone with her. Zack turn to her and gave her charming smile. Aerith maintain a level expression, though inside she was cursing him with all the bad language she had learn from Yuffie.

"It be my pleasure to stay in the cozy, warm home of such lovely women." He said bowing, while grasping Aerith hand and kissing the back of it. His lips longer a bit more then necessary on her skin, but she didn't comment as her mother look way to delighted about their new guest for Aerith to start complaining about him.

"Well then, you go and take him to see the village Aerith," Her mother order her, while gently pushing Aerith and Zack out the door. "I'll be making supper, it'll be done once you come back, so we can properly welcome Sir. Zack of course." Ifalna told them and gave a pleasured smile. "Now, of f you go."

Once the door was closed behind them Aerith took several steps away from Zack and look at him wearily. Zack notice her uneasiness and started clearing his throat then and said in a more gentle voice, "I'm sorry about my behavior before, it was inappropriate. I hadn't meant to get you upset." She stare at him unsure, making him add, "I promise it won't happen again, I…I wouldn't do anything to you, _you_ did not want me too. I give you my word." Not catching the double meaning of his words, Aerith accepted his apology and showed him the village of Nibelheim.

Of course, the people of the village notice the knight who was strolling around with Aerith-with all that shining armor and humongous sword strap to his back, who wouldn't?-staring at them with out no small amount of amazement and curiosity. Aerith didn't much like the attention she was getting from the villagers, with the jealous looks the girls where giving her and the disappointed ones the boys from her village where also showing, she was felling like they already assume Zack had taken her as his, only because they had been seen walking together. Absurd!

"Zack, I think we should head back now." Aerith suggested, while passing another gaping villager. Zack glance at her, he appear quite comfortable in the crowd of wide eye people staring strait at them, probably use to it being a knight of Midgar and all.

"Why? Its still early and I'm pretty sure supper will still be there when we return. Besides," He said we another one of those charming smile he gave her(still trying to impress her and failing) "I want to spend a little more time with you and get to know you better, Aerith." His voice was suave and low. As he seem to move closer Aerith moved farther, not letting him get the best of her this time.

"Aerith!" They both heard and obviously loud, but feminine voice call. "Aerith, there you are!" Yuffie exclaim, relief and joy evident on her face at seeing her friend safe after she disappear the other day. She stop and took a breath in front of them, still oblivious of the man standing beside her friend. To consumed by relief and a little tired after running the whole village checking if they had seen her friend today. "I was worried sick about you yesterday and-hello? Who's this?"

Yuffie's gaze finally landed on the handsome stranger standing beside Aerith, making her eyes almost bug-out off her face and face redden as he so gallantly gave her lopsided smile and bowed in the most gallantly of ways. He reach for her hand and gently place a kiss on her knuckles saying in a deep, soft voice "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of a Aerith's, and may I say what a lovely looking friend you have indeed."

Aerith could tell by the steam fuming out of her friends head and the flustered look on her face, Yuffie was lost to the charms of the knight, just like her mother. What they saw on all those charming words he said and the looks he gave to every single girl he met, she did not know. All that Aerith knew was she wasn't impress and wanted nothing more then to escape the flirtatious knight and find a nice quiet place to think, about why her mother let a total stranger(no matter that his a Midgar knight) be around her like he was an old time friend. What happen to her last night and why…Why did Cloud not remember her…?

Aerith fisted a hand over her chest remembering his cold gaze as it swept her from head to toe, with no spark of recognition, no curious familiarity, no nothing. Not sign of emotion at all. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling as the feeling of lost lay itself heavily on her chest. How can those eyes, those beautiful glowing sapphire eyes that once showed so much emotion be empty of them?

Aerith had been so deep in thought, she hadn't notice two pares of eyes looking at her with concern as she hadn't move or said anything in a while. Yuffie was the first to break the silence…She bent in front of Aerith sight of vision and raise her voice, "Hellooo! Aerith! Where did ya go?"

Aerith gave a start, and move back blinking rapidly as she came back to reality. Almost falling back, but being catch by the handsome knight as he stretch his arms and rounded them around her. Zack didn't waist the opportunity to pull her close to him, making Aerith start to blush intensely as the where still being watch by the towns people-who seem to have nothing better to do since they have being doing that all day-and the slightly widening of Yuffie's eyes didn't make the situation any better. She was about to pull away when she caught a glimpse of something…gold?

Her eyes move to where she saw it and her breath stop. There, almost deep in the shadows of one of the houses in the village was a pair of glowing sapphires eyes, etch to the most savagely beautiful face she had ever seen. And she thought, _savagely_ may be putting it lightly as the savagely beautiful face look totally fierce as he took in the way the knights arms where rapt around her soft body and the possessive almost intimate way he was holding her. Yes, savagely was not even close to what Cloud's face shown as he glare at Zack. Why, though was another question. After all he couldn't possibly care if another man held her, he told her he didn't know her after all.

'_Then why is he looking like he wants to reap Zack arms off?' _Aerith wonder, a little breathless as Cloud's penetrating eyes, locked with hers and for a moment, just a moment so swift that she thought she imagine it, she saw him again. The old Cloud, the scared little boy with warmth eyes that also held deep sadness and pain in them. _'I missed you…' _

A part of her called to him.

Cloud turn swiftly though and disappear into the shadows. Aerith lips parted to call him, but there was no use, he was gone and he didn't care or even remember her. What ever Aerith though she had seen in his eyes she had probably imagine it. He _hadn't_ look at her like he known her, he _hadn't_ look at her with longing and sadness and most certainly he did _not_ look at her with such blazing desire and want that it had turn her bones into jelly.

"Aerith!" Yuffie yelled as Aerith knees buckle. So much for imagining it. She would have fallen down too, if Zack hadn't still been holding her.

"Are you alright, sweat?" Zack ask softly, so close his breath was fanning her face.

'_When was he going to let me go, already?' _Part of Aerith-that she didn't know she had-snap. Aerith push at his chest once her legs were steady again and ran off. Not looking at the wide eye and gaping duo she left behind she went to look for the person she really wanted to see right now.

Cloud Strife lean against the wall of one of the old houses in the village of Nibelheim breathing harshly as he tried to control that which he knew he had little control over in the first place. He took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the wall and close his eyes. The image of his enemy holding her, like if she belong to him…

A growl rumble deep in his throat and the sound was not even remotely human, not human at all. He shook his head as a wave of tremors shook him again, as he tried to regain control again. He felt her then, she was close he knew it. As the very air around him seem to sweeten from her sent drawing closer, his body relax and tense at the same time. Cloud open his eyes to find her a few feet away, breathless it seems as though she been running. She gaze up at him with those big sparkling emerald eyes, making his heart stutter and his pulse quicken. Cloud knew he had to get away from her, he needed to get away from her yet he knew he couldn't, after all this time the need to see her had won him over and now he was paying the price for his selfishness. With that in mind he use all that pent up frustration and pain and glare at her, to hide what he really felt.

Aerith was breathless after running half the town looking for him, she had spotted him leaning against the wall of one of the houses in the shade, looking like he was in pain. _'Well, not anymore…' _A voice in her head said as he now stare at her with flashing cold sapphire eyes. So the question was, what was she suppose to do now that she found him?

**Well, that took me a while to finally make and it's a cliffy so sorry ^^;**

**I know its been a while, but college plus working gives me no breather so I been out for a while my bad for the wait you guys but here ya go and lets see if it was any good, so if it was worth the wait.**

**See ya in the next chappy!**


End file.
